Typically, data matrix codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, bar codes and the like, enable a computing device to determine various types of information. For example, if a QR Code is present on a product, the QR code may be read by a bar code reader and provide the computing device information about the particular product. While these types of codes are useful in providing information about a particular product or device that is associated with the code, the aesthetics of the code may not be pleasing. For example, a QR code is typically a square symbol. Information is encoded in the intensity of square modules that make up the symbol. Because the look of these codes may not be aesthetically pleasing, the use of such codes may be restricted to products in which design characteristics and aesthetics may be secondary considerations.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.